devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Frost
]] '''Frosts' are a higher order of Blades and are elite demon soldiers appearing in Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 4 which manifest through ice. They were created by Mundus as shock troops, and resemble Blades and Assaults. If given enough time, they are able to regenerate lost body parts by encasing themselves in ice, and are impervious to all fire weaker than Ifrit's hellfire. Like any other blade this monster only appears in Dante Must Die mode. Their claws are effectively swords, and are colder than absolute zero. They use their claws to slash at their victims, and can shoot icicles from their fingertips. They are also able to perform three unique techniques: * Cold Wave: The Frost releases their coldness into the ground, creating a fissure of ice. * Impalement: Freezes the moisture in the air to create a bed of ice spears. * Displacement: Disperses the water in their body to travel invisibly through the air. They can only travel in straight lines. Strategy Devil May Cry Very easy. Inferno them, then use grenade-rolling or the usual Ifrit combo. Alastor is a very bad decision for Hard/DMD modes when facing a Frost. Keep attacking them and don't stop even when their bodies split, because they regenerate during this condition. Don't stop to think, just burn them with Ifrit combos/Inferno all the way. Devil May Cry 4 Defense One thing to know when fighting Frosts in DMC4 is how to avoid their attacks. One attack that deals a lot of damage is the one where they jump. When you see them jump, jump too. That's because when they reach the ground ice is created and if you are in the area where it is created you will suffer a huge amount of damage. When you jump to avoid it use the E&I to shoot it to fall to the ground slower. This is their major attack but it can be avoided pretty easily. Another attack you need to look out for is when they throw ice at you, and the worst is that there is a 70% possibility you will get hit. They do this attack when they are away so you have to be close to them at all times. That's it for defense. Offense Against Nero, Frosts are extremely weak to Exceeded Red Queen attacks, Charged Shots form the Blue Rose, and the Devil Bringer's Buster. An EX High Roller will almost always knock them into the air, making them vulnerable to a Buster or Snatch. While they are on the ground, however, they are adept at blocking Nero's attacks. Against Dante, Frosts are extremely weak to nearly any attack from the Gilgamesh, though before Dante obtains it is is wise to use the Rebellion's Swordmaster techniques. Prop will usually launch them, and then Aerial Rave can be used to abuse them while they are in the air, defenseless. If you want to use the Lucifer, however, you should probably knock them over with a charge shot or shotgun blast first, as they usually refuse to keep still. Other appearances Devil May Cry 2 novel An alternate universe version of Frost appears as part of the demon rebellion against Mundus, alongside fellow elite demons Phantom, Shadow and Griffon. Though appearing human, he can take on the form of his namesake via Devil Trigger. He dies in the final assault against Mundus' army. References Category:Demons Category:Ice